


Solitude is a Faithful Friend

by letsgostealafandom



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Sort of I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgostealafandom/pseuds/letsgostealafandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker learning that other people can be pretty great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude is a Faithful Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/gifts).



> So this was prompted by [sophoklesworld](http://sophoklesworld.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for [shadowcat221b](http://shadowcat221b.tumblr.com/). They wanted Parker learning that solitude was not, in fact, necessarily the only faithful friend. This is... sort of that. Sorry?

It wasn't until she dropped into headquarters that Parker stopped to really think about what she was doing. After that- that _bastard_ had-

She needed to get somewhere safe, and instead of going to ground, she'd instinctively run to somewhere her crew would be able to find her. She scrubbed furiously at her eyes and sunk down on the floor, leaning back against the couch.

She knew that she needed to get up and go somewhere no one could find her, until she could pretend to be _okay_ again, but a part of her, a growing part of her, wanted to know what would happen if she just... stayed.

When they found her -- because of course they were going to find her when she didn't even try to hide -- they surrounded her, and she knew it should make her feel trapped, knew that if Sophie had been there they'd've sent her in first and maybe that would have been better. But this was-

She wasn't calming down while Nate and Tara explained how his psychic powers worked, but it was easier. Easier to breathe, easier to start shoving those memories down deep where they belonged.

"Cut off his arms. And his head. Yeah. I wanna kill him. Can we make that happen?" she asked when Tara wanted to know what they were going to do next.

"Yeah. I can..." Eliot immediately said, all his attention fixed on her. "I mean, I could..." he switched to when he looked around at everyone else, but it was enough.

For once, being _not alone_ was enough.

Well, that and that they were going to take Rand down and utterly destroy him, for her and with her.

Those two things were enough.

THE END


End file.
